How it Starts
by Lhouse
Summary: Yay! Another new Chapter in the story. Is it possible that the male tribute from district 2 could be able to feel more than just a want to kill and murder? Read on and find out. Cato Peeta pairing here so watch yourselfs. Based in the book with some crazy twists on what might have been going on with Peeta. Catos' POV. I own nothing at all.
1. The Beginning

I do not own anything just used the people. If you don't like it don't read it and please feel free to leave the story. But if you read it and then get upset cuz the people are ooc oh well that's what makes it mine.

I saw him sitting there just looking at me. He had fallen from the rope climb and hit hard on his back. I just stared and wonder as to what he'd do next. The Girl on Fire walked over to him whispering something in his ear as she glared daggers at me. I just smirked at her sad attempt to be a threat to me or the other careers. She was nothing but in the way of everything and she knew and liked it.

The next thing I knew the boy from 12 Peeta was standing and moving towards the weights that were in the training center. He grabbed the heaviest one and walked slowly to the middle of the room where I and the two careers stood in clear view. He heaved the ball into a rack of spears, my companions stood mouths gapping I just smirked as I thought 'he's strong but not strong enough' I turned and left to go to my swords. There I felt normal I felt sane, true to myself, strong. Like I wasn't losing my mind because of some tribute from the 12th district, I'm a lethal killer, not some emotional pansy.

But I was, I had turned into some punk with a need to be close to that kid from 12. I swung my sword through the practice dummies like butter and I felt empty. It didn't matter, maybe in the Games he would be killed by Marvel or Clove maybe even Glimmer would do me the favor. Maybe I'd find my will to fight if he was no longer here. Maybe then I'd be strong and powerful again.

SIX HOURS LATER

I sat in my room on the second floor of this building we all call "home" till we are in the arena killing each other. The bed is cold and lonely as I lay back on the pillows hoping to be gifted by sleep. I lay and think of all the madness I've gone through to get here, the training back in district 2, the mind numbing pain it inflicted on my body to make it into what it is now. This frame, like a mountain so tall and built with strength to spare. My thoughts are broken by the sound of knocking on my bedroom door, I grunt as to welcome the guest without saying any words to give away my minds train of thought.

The person enters the room without a sound. I look to the door from the ceiling I was staring at for what seems like hours and to my shock there he stands. I sit up on the bed looking at him and speak.

"Hello?"

"Hello Cato" that is his only reply.

I sit in silence unsure as to what I should say or if I should say anything.

"You're wondering why I'm here, aren't you?" His words never falter as he speaks. His words slow and low as if I'm a child unable to understand what he is about to say to me.

"Actually yes I would like to know why you're in here bothering me" I keep my tone short and annoyed.

"I came here to talk to you in all honesty. I wanted to say something to you in fact."

"Well what is it?" Same tone of annoyance with an underline of anger now. I have to keep him on the idea that I want him gone.

He walks over to the bed and sits next to me in the most unafraid movements I have seen out of him since I first saw him. He places an arm on my shoulders and drapes his hand down towards my chest. I sit unmoving and silence any ideas of touch or sound. He looks down at the floor as his other hand finds its place on his thigh. He again speaks in a very low and soft voice.

"Do you like me Cato?"

"No." It's the only word that comes from my lips. He looks up from the floor and watches me looking at him. He locks eyes with me and leans so close that his nose is almost touching mine.

"Are you sure?"

He tilts his head and slowly presses his lips against mine. I don't move or even breath my mind goes blank and I forget everything at once as I sit next to the boy…..no young man kissing me wanting me to react by pulling him closer or forcing him away. I do neither action; I just sit there, feeling his soft lips against my dry cracking ones. He then pulls away from his unreturned kiss and sits next to me taking his arm off of my shoulders.

"Guess I was wrong. I'm sorry."

He stands and starts to walk towards the door and my mind once again shuts off and before I can stop my movements I've lifted myself off the bed and rammed him up against the door pinning him there with my fore arm against his throat. His face going red from the lack of oxygen I yell in his face digging my arm in hard against his airway.

"HOW FUCKING DARE YOU TOUCH ME!" I pull him off the wall and put him into a head lock with a loss grip, he gasps for air as he struggles against my hold. I lighten my tone as I whisper in his ear.

"I like it better when you're scared of me." My words in his ear cause him to shiver against his will.

He stops struggling and stand perfectly still as I lean to his neck and bite down leaving a reddening welt as I pull my head back.

"Now I'm going to let go of you Peeta what happens next will be anyone's guess."

I let him go and he backs up against a wall and sinks to the floor breathing hard. I walk towards him and couch in front of him tilting his head up to look at me. He again locks eyes with me but I can see the fear there now.

"Are you afraid of me Peeta." He nods to show that he is. "Good now to truly answer your question yes I do." I kiss him hard stealing the air he worked so hard to gather. He kisses back a little in a moment of shock I pull back. Peeta just looks at me like he wants more of this sick torment. I stand up and go back to sit on my bed. As I sit there I watch him closely and he does the same.

"Get out." I command him in a dark tone. He just sits against the wall.

"I said Get Out." Still he sits and looks at me with those damn blue eyes.

"Get out Peeta, just get out of here." At this he stands and walks towards me and lies back on the bed.

"No Cato. I won't get out I won't leave and I sure as hell would rather die by your hands than leave at the moment." I look at him stunned.

"Why?" Is all that I can manage to get out.

He sits back up kissing me again and then I react by pulling him close and kissing him back needing the closeness of another soul. He backs the kiss and I just hold him close to me hoping to keep him there but he wiggles out of my arms and puts his feet on the floor walking towards the door and as his hand hits the handle he turns back to me.

"I'm glad I know Cato, because I like you too. I'll be back."

With that he's out the door and gone, and I'm left with my thoughts again.

If you liked let me know and it could go on.


	2. Dreaming of You

Here it is Chapter 2 of How it Starts. Hope you enjoy it. And again if you don't like this kind of pairing then please leave I don't mean to offend or upset anyone with this it's a writing thing for me I just want to share my journey with you guys.

Anyways I do not own anything to do with The Hunger Games. I just like to use the characters to write out a different idea of things and this is all just me writing on how I feel in my life sad, angry, or confused by my life.

Anyways I'm done talking. Now read my pretties, Read.

I woke up looking around the room, looking for any signs that what I thought happened did in fact happen. I found none, no dent in the door that should have been there from the force I used no slight scent of baking bread that you might expect from where he was laying on the bed. Nothing, nothing at all to prove he was or wasn't here. Nothing to show me it wasn't just another dream I had.

I rolled myself onto my side as I swung my feet over the bed and onto the floor. The carpet was cool to the touch from the early morning air. I must have left a window open and it looked to be only 2:30 in the morning. I shivered as I walked slowly to the bathroom for a hot shower. A shower I hoped would ease the mind and body.

As I stood under the running water I could feel a lump in my throat growing thinking 'what if last night did happen, what if I truly scared him away, but what if it wasn't real? Then what? How do I make sense of it all?' I had never in my 18 years of life been so lost on anything. I knew my place with a sword in my hand, ready to lob some ones arm or head off. That I understood. Wanting to be around Lover Boy I couldn't. I turned the water off and got out onto the tile floor wrapping a towel around my waist.

I walked out into my room and lay on the bed knowing I should wait till Clove was awake so we could go to train for these games, where all but one of us would die. That one would be me. It had to be me, I would bring honor to my district and fame. I knew this was what I wanted in the beginning but now, I was unsure if it was or wasn't. I sit up and slam my fist into the wall out of frustration creating a large hole as I remove my fist; I hear a loud banging against my door.

I stand, walk over to the door opening it and looking down at Clove. Her expression is of sheer rage as she throws a punch towards my gut and I easily grab her hand mid-flight.

"You stupid ass, do you have any CLUE what time it is? And you're what, hitting Fucking Walls?!" Yup she was pissed.

"Yes I am putting my fist through walls got a problem with it munchkin?" That almost gets her to smile, almost.

"Yeah it's not even 3 in the morning! I still had two hours of sleep I could have gotten before we had to go down to train more. You're such a dick Cato."

"So? Go back to sleep then. I won't punch anymore walls."

"You better not or I'll slit your throat, you hear me you over-grown OX!" I start to laugh at the analogy to my build and size, Clove just storms off back to her room down the hall.

I go back and lay down relaxing into my pillow as I try to fall back asleep. I hear a knocking on my bedroom door again, that pulls me out of whatever thoughts I may have been having.

"What do you want Clove?" My voice is a tone of (I was almost asleep) annoyance, but the knocking continues.

"What Clove? Geez either come in here or stop banging on my door." I've rolled my back to the door and have closed my eyes when the noise finally stops.

As I start to drift off again I hear the sound of footsteps, or at least I think footsteps in my room. I'm so close to sleep I can't tell the difference from real noise and my own mind, so despite my better judgment I just fall into a light sleep ignoring my need to look to see if anyone has entered the room. Though if someone did it was probably Clove and who really cares about her being in my room.

As I drifted deeper into a dream filled state of being, I couldn't care less that something is on the bed. At least I think I feel the weight on the mattress shift or it could just be my mind dreaming it did, can't tell and didn't care to wake up to see. I was already lost to the world of the waking.

I was dreaming about him, Lover boy, Peeta. His soft lips on mine, gracing me with his smile, his laugh, his smell. He was so close I could feel the heat coming from his warm skin as he ran a hand down my chest. My hand reaching out to touch his face, to run my thumb across his cheek. He leans in again and kisses me gently on my lips then my neck and finally my shoulder. I hear a soft whisper in my ear saying I should wake up. I protest that I'm not sleeping. But the voice like a gentle breeze calls out to me again. And as I dream I see Peeta speaking and the whispering voice sounds like the male tribute from 12.

"Cato." The soft seductive tone from Lover Boys lips saying my name sends shivers down my spine.

"Oh Cato, wake up." The second calling of my name is like that of a child teasing someone with something they want. But why, oh why would I want to wake up at this moment in time?

I feel someone lick the point of my ear and suck on my ear lobe and I moan softly as they kiss across my neck and chest. I reached out for Peeta again, knowing this was just part of my strange dream. I pull him into me and whisper his name in his ear.

"Cato I'm right here." He says to me. Kissing me again I moan deeply as I feel myself losing my control of this need growing inside me.

"Cato wake up, you need to wake up." That same voice from outside of my perfect world calling out to me again, now pleading for me to open my eyes. I see Peeta kissing along my chest I wish so much for him to be here kissing along my body like this. To be causing me to feel this way. Then all at once the dream is gone and I find myself sitting straight up in the bed with nothing but my towel still around my waist as I survey the room.

Someone had come into my bedroom which means I wasn't losing my mind on that fact, but now someone stood by the foot of the bed staring at me.

"What are you doing in here?" I am answered with only a frown and a glance at the ground.

"I asked you what you are doing in here…"

And that is it for Chapter two. Again if you like it let me know please. I'm starting to have fun with this and I would like to know if you are enjoying it as much as I am. And yes I know it's a little more on the lighter side of things than my last chapter. But R&R it gives me the understanding to become a better writer.


	3. Awakening

Another night another chapter. I do not own anything just like to write. Again if you don't like the pairing then please leave now. If you do then by all means read on friend, read on.

Someone had come into my bedroom which means I wasn't losing my mind on that fact, but now someone stood by the foot of the bed staring at me.

"What are you doing in here?" I am answered with only a frown and a glance at the ground.

"I asked you what you are doing in here Lover Boy." He keeps looking at the ground red shining clearly on his light skin.

"I'm sorry." He stutters the words out finally after what felt like 20 minutes.

"You talk in your sleep, you know." He says this in a plan manner-of-fact way.

He causes me to get angry that he was in here this whole time listing to me, probably moaning his name as I dreamt about him being here. I got off the bed and walked over to him slowly; almost like a predator stocking it's pray. Moving in for the kill and I see the fear shoot through him. He backs away for me right up into a wall; he stands there as unmoving as he can muster.

"I asked you a question, Peeta." I say his name in a treating voice to command his full attention his head snaps up ad his eyes lock on me.

"I just came here because I told you I'd come back. I didn't mean to" I cut off his words with one swift move that puts me no longer feet away from him but, right in front of him, my arms on either side of his face. His head jerks back into the wall with a soft (thud) sound. He's afraid of me, very afraid.

"Really, you just came here because you said you'd come back. So what did I say in my sleep, Lover Boy?" His face turns bright red as he tries to hide his eyes.

"I heard you moaning."

"Moaning what?"

"Well either you really like pita bread or it was my name."

'SHIT' I think. He's been in here the whole damn time. Since the moment I heard the footsteps. The knocking on the door was him, not Clove. How could I have been so stupid to not bother to wake up? Can't change that now, at the moment I have a very frightened Peeta in front of me demanding I question him though he doesn't know it is coming.

"Did you call my name asking me to wake up?"

He looks at me then glances back down again. "Yes I did."

"Did you touch any part of me or was that all my dream?"

"I ran my fingers down your chest and may have kissed your neck trying to get you up but that's all, I swear." I could tell it was the truth as he was looking at me again to prove he wasn't just telling me so made up truth.

I leaned in close to him and looked at his neck; sure enough there was a bruise from where I had bit him the night before. It was all real. I didn't just imagine it happened. As I looked at his neck he shivered slightly. I looked at him with a raise brow and a cocked to the side head as if to ask 'What the hell was that?' He sees the look on my face.

"It was your breath it made my skin tingle."

"Oh really?" I give him a devious grin and he backs up against the wall like he's actually trying to become the damn thing.

I lean back into his neck gently placing my lips at the point where the neck and shoulder meet and kiss and suck. Kissing slowly up his neck, nipping along the way leaving small bite marks. He shivers and moans at my touch giving me a huge sense of satisfaction. I pull him from the wall as I nibble his ear lobe pushing him towards the bed. The back of his knees hit the bed and cause him to fall backwards.

As he falls he reaches out to grab me but his fingers instead rake down my chest and hit the towel that covered the lower part of my body. It fell to the ground in a pile at my feet. I stare at the boy watching his reaction. He takes a single glance at me and the covers his eyes.

"I'msorryCato." He causes me to laugh at the blurted out apology said so quickly it was hard to make out the words.

I walk to the side of the bed he landed closest to and kneel down taking his hands away from his eyes. He looks at me and then turns his head towards the ceiling. I take one of my hands and force his head back to look towards me. I capture his gaze with my own.

"What's wrong Peeta?"

"I've never seen another guy before and to be honest it's a little, odd." I chuckle softly.

I sit on the bed my back to him hoping to ease his discomfort. I take his hand and place it on my chest and asking him a question.

"Do you feel that?"

"Your heart, is that what you mean?" He wants to make sure he knows that's what he's meant to feel under his hand.

"Yes. What about it though."

"It's beating really fast."

"Exactly, this has got me odd myself. I enjoy being around you, it calms me somewhat." I give his hand back to him and stand walking to the closet to grab some pants. As I slip them on I hear a sound from behind me that was almost a sigh of disappointment. I turn to see Lover Boy staring at me.

"What you like what you see?" I ask him teasingly. He nobs only once to show that he does like what he sees.

"Well come here." I motion for him to come over to me and he walks slowly over to me.

I grab his chin and kiss him roughly as I slide my other hand up and down his back. The moans that come from his throat cause me to moan back into his mouth as I lick along his lips. He allows me to deepen the kiss as I rest a hand on his lower back pulling him closer to me. He lets me slip my tongue into his mouth, tasting his unexplainable flavor. I break away from the kiss and Peeta is begging for air to reenter his lungs. I slowly run my hand down his chest and start to slip my fingers under his waist line.

The door opens and a loud voice high and shrilling can be heard.

"CATO, TIME TO TRAIN!" Dear god bad timing Clove.

Peeta stand frozen and I swiftly before Clove notices remove my hand from his waist. I give Lover Boy a calming look to show I had this handled.

"What is a district 12 doing down here, and the boy no less?" Cloves tone is accusing and I hate her for it.

"I was just asking if he'd like to join the careers, helps give us an up on the 'Girl on Fire' you know?" Her faces expression as well as her body stance changes to understanding of my little lie. I turn back towards Peeta.

"Well what do you say Lover Boy, wanna join the club? Help us get rid of the Girl on Fire?" Peeta watches me for a moment then speak.

"Yeah sure I'll help you hunt her down in the games."

"Then it's decided, now can we get going?" Clove, always the one to try and bark orders.

As she walks out of the room I grab Peeta by the hips and pull him close for one more kiss before this day had to really begin. He moans softly making me ache to feel his touch but it would have to wait till later.

"Good to have you on board with us. I look forward to this." He gives me a sly smirk and I let him leave first.

"I'll be seeing you soon Lover Boy." He give me a slight nob and get into the elevator down the hall and I head back to get dressed for the training center.

That's all she wrote folks. For this chapter. Sorry it's 6:30 in the morning I've been up since like 9:15 9:30 yesterday morning so this was a long night type thing and if it feels off in the flow that would be why but thank you for reading and the favs follows and the single review I would like to seem more but that is up to you guys. So please R&R thank you so much for all the support.


End file.
